


Vamps With Benefits

by Jsounds



Category: Bandom, Real Person Fiction, The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Forest Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Open Relationship, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Sweat, Threesome, gay porn, the vamps - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: After dating Brad for a couple months, Jack learns one of his biggest secrets...





	1. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Connor starts hitting on Brad’s boyfriend, a shocking secret is revealed...

Bradley Simpson and I had been dating for 2 months now, and it was amazing. He was the perfect gentleman. He took me out on dates, was so complimentary and... Well the sex was amazing. It was definitely the best relationship I've ever had. Today was the first day of their tour in America and we were in Seattle to begin with.

I was backstage in the venue as they performed, feeling completely exhausted from the long plane trip yesterday. I watched the 4 sweaty boys perform and when they finished, we all came into the dressing room.  
"Wow that was an amazing start!" Tristan beamed, moving the blonde, wet hair out of his face.  
"They were so loud!" James added.  
"Hey babe, you okay?" Brad asked, coming over and giving me a kiss.  
"Yeah, you guys were amazing!" I grinned.  
"Are you sure you wanna spend every night backstage? We won't be offended if you go out and explore." Connor told me.  
"Are you kidding? Nothing is more fun than watching you guys rock out." I assured him as I tried to subtly smell Brad's body... I may have a teeny tiny sweat kink.  
"You're so sweet!" Brad said before giving me another kiss.

The boys got changed into non-sweaty clothes and we went out to eat. It was super late and we went to one of the only restaurants still open, which was mostly empty. We were laughing and chatting away, when... I kinda noticed something... We had had a couple drinks, when I saw that Connor was looking at me a lot. I dunno if I was seeing things because I was tired or drunk or something but I swear he was... Thinking naughty things. He even bit his bottom lip! I tried to give him a hint by wrapping an arm around Brad to holding his hand, but Connor just kept giving me those looks.

When we eventually got an Uber back to the hotel, the boys decided to stay downstairs in the bar and have a couple more drinks. However, as I was so tired, I went up to go to bed - and to avoid Connor's glances. I had undressed down to my briefs and was in bed. For some reason I was struggling to sleep and it didn't help when 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I assumed Brad forgot or lost his room card. I put my dressing gown on and went over to the door. However, when I opened it, it was a slightly tipsy Connor.  
"C-Connor? What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Jack... Why are you so hot?" He asked, coming into my room. I sighed as I shut the door. I knew it.  
"Connor, what's up with you?" I sighed. He was wearing a black button down shirt that was halfway undone and a pair of grey trousers.  
"I want you, Jack." He said before turning on the light on the desk.  
"Connor. Come on, now, I'm with Brad, you know that." I told him.  
"I don't care, I want you so bad." He said before getting intimately close to me and suddenly wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Hey, hang on, there Connor. I told you, I'm with Brad." I panicked, trying to move his hands but they were glued to my lower back.  
"Brad won't care. C'mon, baby." He said before KISSING ME. My eyes widened and I tried to pull away but I realised... I didn't want to. Connor was an incredibly good looking man and I always had a guilty crush on him. The kiss was quickly becoming more heated and although I felt awful, I couldn't stop. His hands began running all over my body and ended up squeezing both my cheeks. Meanwhile, I found my hands start to unbutton what was left of his shirt. The moment I could I pushed his black shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.  
"Fuck." I muttered, seeing his ripped body. Connor gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head.  
"Finally." He whispered before immediately taking a nipple into his mouth.  
"Mmmmm Connor... Wow..." I groaned, gripping his soft, fluffy hair. It was then, I heard a familiar beep at the door, before it opened.

"Brad?!" I blurted out. Brad was stood there with the door shut behind him, looking at Connor and me, shirtless. We were caught red handed, with Connor's hand still on my ass. I practically jumped away and rushed over to Brad.  
"Brad I'm so sorry! I don't know how this happened! Connor was drunk and I'm a little tipsy myself and he came in here and was acting all-"  
"Jack, Jack, Jack... I'm not mad." Brad said, putting a hand on my shoulder. He was wearing his glasses, a white tank top and a pair of black jeans.  
"Y-You're not?" I frowned, bewildered.  
"Well, no... Because..." Brad said before going over to Connor. "Well, only if you don't get mad at me."  
"Brad what are you talking about? Are you drunk?" I asked, worried.  
"A little bit but that's not important. Jack... Me and the boys... We've been in an open relationship for years." Brad revealed. My jaw practically smashed through the floor.  
"What?" I muttered. To demonstrate, Brad gave Connor a quick kiss on the lips.  
"I'm sorry, I swear I was gonna tell you, I just didn't know how. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join the... Relationship?" Brad confessed.  
"You mean I'd be dating you, Connor, James and Tristan?" I realised.  
"Mmhmmm..." Connor smirked, wrapping an arm around Brad's waist and kissing his neck.  
"That sounds... Amazing..." I said, cracking into a grin.  
"So may I continue?" Connor pouted.  
"Have at him." Brad smirked.

Connor, wasting no time at all, practically pounced on me. His lips began attacking mine as his hands resumed their position on my ass. I felt a lot more relaxed now that I knew Brad gave me permission. Soon, Brad came over and joined the kiss! He put his arms around both our waists and all three pair of lips were kissing each other, with tongues flailing everywhere. The smell of alcohol between all our mouths could kill flowers, but I couldn't care less. Connor gripped one corner of Brad's tank and I took the other. We pulled it up over Brad's head and I watched as Connor took my boyfriend's nipple into his mouth... Or I guess my other boyfriend now.  
"Happy?" Brad asked.  
"Fuck yeah..." I smirked before kissing him. Our kiss was suddenly disturbed though, as Connor suddenly grabbed me around the waist and then threw me onto the bed next to us. I looked up at the two shirtless Vamps.  
"I'm so glad you got a boyfriend." Connor told Brad as he wrapped his hands around his waist.  
"Me too." Brad smirked before kissing Connor. My cock throbbed as I watched the two passionately make out with very obvious erections.  
"Fuck that's so hot." I muttered, rubbing my hard on.  
"Can I fuck him, Brad?" Connor asked, breaking off the kiss to look at me.  
"I was hoping you would." Brad smirked. Connor got on the bed and started crawling towards me. Our lips connected yet again as he laid on top of me. I was about to get fucked by Connor...

The base guitarist's hips were grinding against me, creating an intense friction for both our cocks. That was until finally, Connor rolled over so he was on his back.  
"Suck me off, Jack." He simply said. I looked over to Brad who had taken off his glasses. He started climbing onto the bed too and laid next to Connor, meanwhile I was getting on top of him. I started by taking one of his nipples into my mouth. "Mmmm, yeah Jack..." Connor purred as Brad just watched, clearly enjoying the show. Then not letting my tongue leave his smooth, tanned and flawless skin, I travelled down to his defined abs. I looked up to see Connor and Brad had started kissing, so I decided to move on. I unbuckled Connor's belt and soon, pulled off his grey trousers as well as his boxer briefs, then chucked them to the floor. His thick, 7 inch cock sprung free, oozing precum from the tip already. Brad and Connor looked down to see my reaction of his cock, and I think liked my open-mouthed expression of awe. He didn't have too much pubic hair, and just a nice dusting of it on his balls.  
"Fuck, Connor..." I whispered, taking in the beautiful sight.  
"Taste it." He instructed through gritted teeth as Brad started sucking his nipple. I licked the underside of his shaft before taking the tip into my mouth. "Oh fuckkk..." Connor whined, putting a hand in mind and Brad's hair. With many practice of Brad's cock, I was able to down so far on Connor's cock, my nose was in his pubes. "Shit, he can deepthroat too?" Connor gasped before I started to bob my head up and down, sucking on the man's throbbing cock.  
"He can do so much." Brad said, sounding proud, which made me feel oddly proud, myself.  
"I... Fuck, I wanna taste his ass." Connor told Brad. So, my first boyfriend got up and moved so he was between my legs. I didn't stop sucking as I felt him grip both my shorts and boxers, then pulled them off in one smooth motion. My ass was completely bare for everyone to see and Brad immediately gave it a slap. "Oh fuck yeah, Jack. C'mon, baby, bring it up to me." Connor whispered. So, I swivelled around so that we were in the 69 position, with my ass in his face but my mouth never leaving his cock. "Holy shit..." Connor muttered, spreading my cheeks apart. It wasn't long before I felt his tongue give one long, slow lick across my hole, making my entire body shudder. Then his face buried into it and I couldn't help but moan around his thick, juicy cock. Then, Brad got back involved after watching for a bit - he started licking and sucking on Connor's balls, which made him moan into my ass. Every now and then I took a break from the cock, but only for Brad to start kissing me. It was so intense. Feeling Connor's tongue eat me out as I make out with Brad in between sucking on Connor's cock. I had never been involved in a threesome before, but fuck it was amazing!  
"Shit I want him... I need to fuck him..." Connor growled before giving my ass another smack.

Soon, I was straddling Connor's hips as he laid back, with his hard cock aimed at my hole. Brad had taken off his last remaining clothes and was stroking his 7 and a half inch cock, laying beside Connor, watching.  
"I've been wanting this for so long." The man beneath me whispered.  
"Me too, baby." I said before beginning to slowly lower myself onto his standing shaft.  
"Mmmmm... Fuuuckkkk..." Connor groaned, rolling his head back.  
"Argh shit, Connor... You're big..." I hissed as Brad watched. Inch by inch he filled me up, until I reached the base.  
"He's... He's really tight..." Connor muttered.  
"I fuck him almost everyday and his ass still feels tight as fuck... I swear the boy's ass is supernatural." Brad half laughed.  
"Shit, I love it. C'mon, Jack, ride me." Connor instructed me. He didn't need to tell me twice. I began to bounce up and down on his shaft, feeling his tip rub against my prostate.  
"Shit, Connor... You feel so good." I moaned, moving up and down, again and again.  
"You too, Jack-baby... Mmm that's it.." Connor whimpered, thrusting upwards too, meeting me halfway there. "C'mere, gimme a kiss..." Connor breathed, but not giving me a chance to respond as he grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled my head down. Our lips smashed so hard together I'm sure they'd bruise.  
"Shit, you two are so hot..." Brad said, watching us both make out, hungrily, as his best friend fucked me. We were both getting very sweaty and the slapping of skin against skin was echoing slightly off the room's walls. I broke off of Connor and sat back up again, so I could focus easier on my riding.  
"Fuck, I need your mouth, Jack..." Brad muttered before standing up. Soon, both his feet were on either side of Connor's waist and his cock was directly in front of my mouth.  
"Mmmm I love your cock, Brad..." I groaned before opening my lips and letting it fill my mouth.  
"Fuck yesss, Jack..." Brad purred, gripping my hair.  
"Shit, Brad, I'm kinda pissed you kept him all to yourself for so long..." Connor grunted.  
"I regret it too, trust me..." Brad half laughed.  
"The boys are gonna be over the fucking moon." Connor said as I deep throated Brad and had my ass fucked raw.

All three of us stunk go sweat, booze and precum as the minutes continued by.  
"Fuck, Jack... I-I'm gonna cum..." Connor grunted, still thrusting.  
"Me too..." I whimpered.  
"Do it Connor... Cum inside my boyfriend's hole..." Brad moaned.  
"Yeah, you want it, Jack?" Connor said, reaching up and starting to stroke my cock for me, hard and fast.  
"Do it Connor... Fill me up..." I told him, my jaw aching as the feeling came closer and closer.  
"Oh fuck... Oh fuck... ARRGHHH YEAH, JACK! Mmmmm fuck yeah! Take it baby!! Mmmm..." Connor moaned loudly as he slammed into me, balls deep. His cock twitched inside me as I felt him flood my insides. Watching him spasm beneath me sent me over the edge too.  
"Ohhhhh fuck yesss!!! Mmmmm Connor!! Fuck!" I moaned loudly as I began shooting my load all over Connor's abs.  
"Fuck, yeah, Jack... Mmm fuck!" Connor whispered as I unloaded on him. When I finished, I pulled Connor out of me before collapsing on top of the man's ripped body. We both laid there, panting.

I looked up at Brad and I saw that he was contemplating something.  
"Can I fuck you, real quick?" Brad asked me with some pouty lips.  
"Sure, but you can do all the work this time." I half laughed.  
"That's fine by me." Brad smirked, getting behind me. He parted my ass cheeks and looked upon the hole that was slowly leaking Connor's jizz. He aimed his cock at my hole and placed his hands on the bed either side of Connor, to lean against. Soon, I felt the second cock of the evening push through and enter me.  
"Mmm fuck, Brad..." I whimpered, nuzzling my head into Connor's neck, panting against his neck.  
"Yeah, he's big, isn't he?" Connor smirked, his arms wrapped around me. He was certainly bigger than Connor. I just nodded into his neck as Brad began thrusting back and forth, wasting not one and going hard and fast. "C'mon, kiss me." Connor said. I crashed my lips against his and we made out, him doing most of the work as I was heavily distracted by Brad's powerful fucking.  
"Ohhh... Oh God, I'm gonna cum..." Brad moaned, nails digging into my waist.  
"Do it baby... Cum inside me..." I said between Connor's kisses. Soon, he buried everything he had inside me, before crying out, his voice cracking.  
"Fuck yeah, Jack... Mmmmm..." He moaned as he, too, unloaded inside me.

All three of us were panting as I rolled off Connor and Brad collapsed down beside me.  
"That... Was some of the best fucking... Ever..." Connor said, snuggling up to me. "Thanks for joining the relationship, Jack."  
"Thank you guys! That was the best thing that's ever happened to me, I think." I half laughed.  
"I fucking love you, Jack." Brad said before giving me a kiss and cuddling up to me as well. I couldn't believe it. Brad and Connor, naked, cuddled up to me. They both soon drifted off to sleep but I took a little longer, as thoughts and fantasies replayed in my mind, as well as the incredible fucking I just experienced. I wonder what James and Tristan are like..?


	2. The First Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the band learns that Jack knows...

I woke up to the sound of my phone's alarm this morning. I was in bed with Brad and Connor... Who were naked, as well as me. As the three of us took in our surroundings, we exchanged looks and gave a smirk.  
"Morning baby." Connor said before leaning in and kissing me.  
"Morning." I smiled before turning to Brad. "Morning Bradley-Bear."  
"Morning." Brad smirked before kissing me as well. Then I watched as Brad and Connor exchanged a kiss.  
"I need a shower." Connor decided before getting out of bed. I watched his naked ass go into the bathroom. Soon, we heard the shower turn on.  
"You okay?" Brad asked, sounding genuinely concerned for me.  
"Yeah, I am, baby. This is gonna be amazing." I beamed.  
"Good. If it ever gets too much or weird for you, just say and we'll work something out. Because I still love you." Brad told me.  
"I love you too, Brad." I said before giving him a kiss. "But I doubt I'll be complaining anytime soon." I half laughed.  
"Cool. Well, c'mon, we should probably shower as well." Brad said, getting out of bed.  
"But Connor's in- Ohh..." I realised that Brad meant we'd be joining the bassist. I got up as well and followed Brad to the shower's door. 

We went inside and saw Connor stood in the shower, completely naked.  
"Took you long enough." Connor scoffed.  
"Sorry baby." Brad smirked, stepping into the bath as well.  
"Fuck, you two are so hot..." I muttered, taking in the sight before me of the two incredibly gorgeous looking men, soaked.  
"Mmmm, you too. Now get in here." Connor instructed. So I stepped into the shower too and soon felt the warm water against me. "I'm so glad last night happened. I needed your body." Connor whispered, running his hands down my stomach.  
"You look amazing too, Connor. And Brad. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world." I half laughed, reaching up and groping Connor's pec.  
"Oh, fuckin' come here." Connor said before pushing me against the tiled wall and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him and let his hands grope my ass.  
"Damn, you two, calm down. Save yourself for James and Tris." Brad advised us.  
"Sorry. Fuck, Brad, you got so lucky with him." Connor said, letting go of me.  
"I know. He's my sexy little freak." Brad said, pulling me into a cuddle.  
"Well let's clean him up." Connor said, taking the bottle of soap. "You take front I'll take back."  
"Alrighty." Brad nodded, taking his own bottle of soap. Both of the wet Vamps squeezed some soap onto their hands. I felt almost dizzy at the amount of sexiness surrounding me - and I had still yet to experience James and Tristan! Connor's hands began rubbing it against my shoulders and Brad began soaping up my chest. I stood in silence as I felt the two men run their hands over my body.  
"I can't believe this is happening..." I admitted, feeling Connor's hands go up and down my back, covering it in suds.  
"Honestly, me neither." Connor whispered before kissing my neck.  
"We've wanted this for so long now, babe." Brad told me.  
"You should've told me sooner." I half laughed, feeling Brad's hands go down my stomach.  
"I know... It's such a risky thing to tell you, though. If this got out, we'd probably be ruined." Brad reasoned.  
"I won't tell anyone. Does anyone else know? Like Kirstie?" I asked.  
"No, she doesn't... And we'd like to keep it that way..." Connor told me before adding some more soap onto his hands.  
"I completely understand. No one will ever know." I assured them.  
"I kinda love him." Connor said before it felt his hand begin to clean out my ass, running it in between the cheeks, rubbing his fingers against my hole.  
"Mmmm... I kinda love you, too." I purred as he resumed kissing my neck. Then Brad also joined the fun and started cleaning my dick, using one soapy hand to stroke it and another to massage my balls.  
"I knew I fell in love with the right one." Brad whispered before kissing me. The two of us kissed passionately, as I wrapped my arms around him. Meanwhile, Connor crouched down and focused on my legs, washing them up and down.  
"Wanna wash me, now, Jack?" Connor asked.  
"Y-Yeah, I do." I said when Brad let me speak by parting our lips. I turned to face Connor and he handed me the bottle of soap.  
"Sud me up, baby." He said with a smirk. I poured some soap into my hands and then happily starting rubbing it onto his incredible chest. I loved the excuse to just feel his body up, I was practically drooling as I let my hands run across his body.  
"He's so hot, isn't he?" Brad half laughed, wrapping his hands around my waist from behind.  
"He is. You both are." I muttered, running my hands down his abs.  
"I was asking Connor, but thanks." Brad chuckled before kissing my cheek.  
"Oh..." I blushed.  
"He is veeeery hot." Connor smirked, reaching up and giving one of my nipples a pinch. "It's taking every ounce of self control not to fuck him right now." He said. My eyes widened.  
"We have to wait for Jamesy and Tris. I already feel bad we got a head start on them." Brad reasoned.  
"I knowww..." Connor said before I took his hard cock into my hand. "Ohhhhh fuck... Whaf about a blowjob?" He groaned.  
"Not yet. We'll be having fun on the bus very soon. Might wanna hurry up, James." Brad advised.  
"Turn around." I told Connor and he did so. I ran my hands up and down his muscular back. I decided to return the favour and let my hands slip into his ass cheeks.  
"Mmmmmm, Jack... One day you're gonna have to fuck me..." He purred.  
"I'd love to." I said, letting my fingers rub against his hole. Then I moved onto running my soapy hands up and down his semi-hairy legs.  
"Is it my turn yet?" Brad pouted after Connor rinsed the suds off.  
"Yes it is, babe." I smiled, turning around to face him.  
"Mmmm c'mere." Brad said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a kiss. Brad's always been very loving and romantic. He loves expressing love, whether it be through words or hugs and kisses.  
"You two are so adorable." Connor chuckled, unable to help himself from squeezing one of my butt cheeks.  
"Come on, clean me up, baby." Brad said, brushing the hair away from his forehead.  
"Right, yeah..." I said before squeezing the soap into my hands. I had done this a few times before with Brad, but it was still breathtaking every time. I ran my hands over his beautifully soft yet muscular body.  
"So do James and Tristan not know yet? That I know?" I asked.  
"Nope. And when we tell them, expect them to pounce on you. Because they've been waiting for this as long as me." Connor scoffed.  
"Ahaha, I might pounce on them first." I admitted, running my hands down Brad's stomach.  
"You're more than welcome to." Brad smiled.  
"This is the best fucking thing ever." I beamed before kissing him again.  
"Mmmmm, you're excited about this aren't you?" Brad purred as I began soaping up his cock.  
"Fuck yeah. This is like, the best possible scenario ever." I said before moving down to his thighs.  
"That's what we thought when we started this, to be fair." Brad admitted.  
"Yeah, it was amazing. No more nights on the tour bus unable to jerk off. Instead we can just fuck whenever we want." Connor smiled.

I finished Brad off and we stepped out of the shower. We dried ourselves off and each took turns using the hair dryer. We kept getting distracted as we got dressed and packed by making out with each other, but we did in the end. Brad was wearing a black tank top and a pair of jeans while Connor was wearing a white button down shirt with a faint floral pattern on it and then also a pair of black jeans. I was just wearing a Marvel shirt and a pair of grey trousers.  
"Ready to go see James and Tris?" Brad asked, checking his phone.  
"Yeah, where are they?" I nodded.  
"Already on the bus." Brad answered.  
"Ooooh, okay." I said with a big smirk.  
"He's so excited. Come on, let's put him out of his misery." Connor chuckled. We went downstairs and managed to go to the tour bus without being recorgnised by anyone. 

The bus door opened and the three of us stepped onto the bus. James was laying on one of the back seats and Tristan was sat next to him, both were on their phones. James was wearing a pale green tank top and a pair of tracksuit shorts whilst Tristan was wearing a leopard print t-shirt and white trousers.  
"Hey guys." Tristan smiled, looking up.  
"Heyy. Have a good sleep?" Connor asked.  
"Little bit." James shrugged.  
"So we have something to tell you..." Brad began.  
"What's that?" James asked. I decided I'd rather show them. I went over to James and then just straddled his lap. "Woah, Jack, what are you-" But before he could finish, I gripped him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. James was in shock and dropped his phone onto the floor.  
"Oh my God you told him?!" Tristan gasped.  
"Not only did we tell him, he's the new member of our poly group." Connor smirked before I parted lips from James.  
"Fuck... This happened last night?" James asked, looking up at me.  
"Yep. Connor was drunk and tried kissing me so Brad revealed everything." I nodded.  
"Fuck, and why weren't we invited?" Tristan whined.  
"It all happened rather quickly. And I didn't wanna overwhelm him." Brad reasoned.  
"I'm ready to overwhelm him..." James whispered before pulling me into a kiss. He pulled me down with him so we were both laying on the sofa and passionately kissed me.  
"I knew this wasn't gonna last long." Connor chuckled.  
"Fuckin' finally. We've been waiting too long for this." Tristan said before scooching over and slapping my ass, hard.  
"Mmm, Tris, me too." I muttered parting lips with James.  
"C'mere..." Tristan said, pulling me into a kiss as well. Tristan's lips were ferocious, attacking my mouth. James gripped the bottom of my shirt and began bringing it upwards, meaning Tristan and I had to stop kissing but only long enough for James to take it off me completely.  
"Fuck, that's a really hot sight." Brad muttered.  
"Mmm C'mere." Connor said before pushing Brad onto the sofa as well, then straddling him.  
"Fuck, you're all so hot..." I muttered as James groped my ass. I grabbed his tank top and desperately pulled it off his body, letting his muscular body free. "Fuck..." I said, adoring his body. Tristan then took off his shirt, as well, his hairy skinny body making me wanna drool.  
"Get in between us." Tristan told me. So I slipped off James' lap and slipped in between the two men. Almost instantly, both their mouths attacked mine. My hands explored their bodies while theirs explored mine, meanwhile I was experiencing James' gentle lips and Tristan's aggressive tongue.

Then suddenly, the bus started to vibrate and I felt it pull away.  
"Urrrr..." I said, worried the driver saw us.  
"Don't worry, he knows." James told me, groping my crotch.  
"Really?" I said, surprised.  
"Yeah. He's cool, don't worry." Brad assured me. I looked over to see he was on his knees, between Connor's legs, undoing his trousers - both of them shirtless, too.  
"They've got the right fucking idea..." Tristan said, undoing his white trousers and taking them off, along with his boxers underneath. Out came his huge, swinging dick. It looked to be nearly 9 inches!  
"Holy shit..." I muttered before James copies and took off his shorts and boxers. Out came his 7 and a half inch dick. "I don't even know what to fucking do anymore..." I half laughed.  
"Don't worry..." Tristan said before standing up and getting in front of me, letting his hard dick point straight at me. "I'll show you..." He gripped my hair and pushed his cock through my lips. He filled my mouth more and more until I found myself choking on it. "Ohhhh fuckkk, yeah..." Tristan groaned, making my eyes tear up slightly.  
"Damn, careful on the poor dude." James half laughed, standing up as well.  
"He can take it... He's a gooood boy..." Tristan said, beginning to thrust backwards and forth. My fingers gripped onto his thighs as he slowly face fucked me, making me gag with every other thrust.  
"Tristan finds it hard to control himself when he's horny." James sighed, stroking his cock.  
"Go on, you have a go." Tristan said, letting me go.  
"Take your time, Jack." James chuckled as I caught my breath and wiped my lips from drool.  
"What can I say, I'm an animal." Tristan shrugged with a smirk, making me chuckle.  
"And I fucking love it." I told him before taking James' shaft into my mouth.  
"Mmmmmm, yeaaaah..." James muttered, rolling his head back.  
"It's so warm isn't it?" Tristan said.  
"I wanna join them." Connor groaned, who had been being sucked off by Brad for the past couple minutes.  
"Good idea." Brad nodded. So as I was sucking James' tasty, thick dick, the other half of the Vamps joined on either side of James and Tristan, naked as well. I reached up and began stroking both their cocks as I did my best to deepthroat McVey. Meanwhile, Tristan had started making out with Connor.  
"I knew you'd fit right in." Brad said when I took a breather off of James and looked up at him.  
"He's fucking amazing." James muttered.  
"I know he- oh fuck!" Brad began but was cut off as I took his whole cock into my mouth. "Ohhh, Jack, you cheeky fuck..." He half laughed as I sucked hard on his delicious cock. I knew it so well - all the veins, the shape and the smooth head. "God I love you..." Brad said, gripping my hair.  
"I think I do, too." Tristan mentioned.  
"Me three." Connor nodded.  
"Me four." James agreed.  
"Awh, you guys, I love you all. But can someone please fuck me?" I asked, feeling kinda desperate.  
"I wanna fuck him.. I reaaally wanna fuck him." Tristan said.  
"I want to, as well." James added.  
"Wanna fuck him together?" Tristan smirked.  
"Oh, fuck yeah." James beamed. 

"Lay on the couch." Tristan instructed James as he pulled me to my feet. Brad went over into the bedroom area quickly before coming back with a bottle of lube while James got into position.  
"This is gonna be intense, Jack, you sure you can handle it?" Brad asked me, handing Tristan the lube.  
"We'll soon find out." I half laughed.  
"He's so cute, I love him." James said before Tristan gently pushed me back until I was laying on my back, on top of James. I could feel his defined body on my back. Tristan got on the sofa, too, between mine and James' legs. Brad and Connor were making out again, stroking each other's cocks. Meanwhile, Tristan squeezed some lube onto his fingers, then raised my legs into the air and bent them back, so my knees were almost touching my chest. Then James reached around and held them in place, so Tristan could easily begin lubing my asshole.  
"Fuck, Jack, you've not a nice hole..." Tristan said as pushed his fingers inside me.  
"Mmmmm that feels niiiiice..." I said as his fingers pushed back and forth a bit.  
"Baby, that's nothing, yet." Tristan smirked before pulling them out. Tristan squeezed out some more lube and then rubbed it onto James' shaft.  
"Mmmm yeah, you ready for it Jack?" James whispered when Tristan was finished.  
"Fuck yeah." I nodded. 

I moved a small bit, still laying on him but making sure my ass was closer to his cock, while James was aiming it. Soon, he was able to push his cock inside me, as Tristan, Connor and Brad watched.  
"Mmmmmm Jack, that's nice and tight." James purred, wrapped his arms around me.  
"Yeah, you feel good James..." I muttered, my head rolling back onto his shoulder as James began doing little thrusts.  
"I wanna piece of this ass, now..." Tristan said, but Connor suddenly stopped him.  
"Before you do..." He said before suddenly straddling my hips. He looked down at me with his incredible body. "Remember this morning when I said I wanted you to fuck me?" Connor smirked.  
"Y-Yeah..." I nodded. Then Connor simply aimed my cock upwards and lowered himself onto it. "Holy shit, Con!" I gasped as I felt his tight, warm ass swallow my cock.  
"Fuck, that's hot." James muttered, watching.  
"That feels so fucking good..." Connor groaned.  
"This is so fucking hot!" I blurted out, as I felt pleasure from both ends of my body.  
"You're not done, yet." Tristan said before he raised my legs again and placed them on his shoulders.  
"This is gonna be intense but I've got you, okay?" James whispered before giving my neck a kiss.  
"Thank you..." I nodded as I felt Tristan's tip at my entrance, rubbing against James's shaft as well. And then he began to push it inside. Fuck, my asshole felt like it was on fire! "Ssssssssssssshit!" I hissed, gripping onto James' thighs.  
"It's okay, relax, baby." Connor said before leaning down and kissing me. I tried to focus on Connor's lips, to relax my ass, as Tristan pushed more and more inches of his cock inside me. I was digging my nails into Connor's back at the intense pain, while he was pushing his tongue into my mouth.  
"Fuuuuucking hell that's tight." Tristan growled.  
"You okay?" Connor whispered, breaking off.  
"Just fuck me!" I blurted out. Tristan smirked before bringing his hips back and then thrusting back into me. "Fuck yes!" I whimpered as he and James' cocks filled me up.  
"You guys don't understand how hot this looks..." Brad said, stroking his cock as he watched us.  
"G-Gimme that cock, Brad!" I demanded. So, he came over and kneeled beside me, his cock dangling beside me. I eagerly opened my lips and swallowed as much as I could. 

I couldn't believe this was happening. My hole was being stretched wide open by James and Tristan, who were deep inside me, together. Then Connor's tight, hot ass was bouncing on my leaking cock. And finally, I had Brad's thick, juicy cock in my mouth, sucking him off to the best of my ability. All the while, we were on a moving bus!  
"Fuck, he's such a slut and I love it!" Tristan growled, fucking me hard and fast.  
"His ass feels amazing! Brad, you were so lucky..." James said, pinching my nipples.  
"I know! I'm so glad I get to share him with you guys, now..." Brad said as I moaned around his shaft.  
"I could do this everyday..." Connor grunted.  
"C'mere..." Tristan said before kissing Connor as the two fucked. Our bodies were glistening with sweat at this point, especially mine. James was groping me all over and kissing my neck as I drooled around my first boyfriend's cock.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Connor suddenly blurted out.  
"Do it, baby! Cum all over our new boyfriend!" Tristan said, taking Connor's cock in his hand and pumping it hard and fast. I took Brad's cock out of my mouth so I could watch Connor's orgasm.  
"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!! Oh fuuuuuckkkkk!" Connor moaned out as his cock began shooting load after load, the first hitting my neck and then my chest, then my abdomen. "Hoooooly fucking shit..." Connor panted before slipping my cock out of him and then collapsing on the sofa beside us.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum as well!" James warned us.  
"Me too!" Tristan grunted.  
"Do it! Cum for me!" I begged, stroking Brad's cock. Tristan pulled out and was quickly stroking his cock, hard and fast, until finally...  
"Ohhhhhh fuck yeah!" Tristan grunted as he unloaded onto me, costing me from my face down to my belly button in his cum.  
"Oh fuck, Jack!" James moaned before I felt his cock twitch inside me and then unload into me as well.  
"Shit, I'm close as well..." Brad said, after witnessing the sight. He began beating off his own cock, as fast as possible. "Awwwwh yeah! Fuckkkk yeaaaaaah..." Brad groaned, spraying his cum onto my face. 

When everybody had come down from their high, James slipped his cock out of me and we all sprawled out on the couches, panting and sweaty.  
"That was the most incredible sex I've ever had..." I muttered, laying in between James and Brad.  
"Jack, babe, that was only the beginning." Tristan told me.  
"I bet. Fuck, I love you guys so much." I said before giving James a kiss, and then Brad.  
"We love you too." James smiled.  
"So... I know, the bus driver knows... Who else?" I asked.  
"Joe knows." Connor answered.  
"He joins in from time to time." Tristan smirked.  
"Anyone else?"  
"The New Hope Club boys love to get involved as well." Brad answered.  
"They love it." James scoffed.  
"Of course they do. You guys are hot as fuck." I chuckled, giving James' pec a grope.  
"Ahahaha well I think they'll love it more when they find out about you." James smirked before rolling on top of me and beginning to attack my mouth with his lips.


	3. Sweaty in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Vamps get sweaty in the forest with their new boytoy, it’s not long until clothes get removed...

We were on the bus, on the way to Portland. I couldn’t believe I was currently dating 3 more dudes. Brad, James, Connor and Tristan were all my boyfriends. This morning the five of us had the most intense sex of my life and I felt so lucky. And now, I was snuggled up between Tristan and Brad, as we all sat on the sofa, in boxers, watching Netflix on the small TV.  
“You okay?” Brad whispered.  
“Amazing. I love this. I love everything about this.” I smiled before giving Brad a peck on the lips.  
“Me too. You’ve got one of the best asses on this bus.” Tristan smirked before giving me a kiss, too.  
“I dunno, Connor felt pretty amazing.” I chuckled.  
“Mmmm, and you felt amazing inside me.” Connor said, leaning over and giving my crotch a grope.  
“I look forward to experiencing him inside me, one day, as well.” James admitted.  
“Wanna go a round 2?” Tristan asked, eagerly.  
“Woah, woah, my ass isn’t used to this much fucking, especially by two cocks at once. I can still feel you both leaking out of me.” I admitted.  
“Oh, shit, lemme get that for you.” Tristan said before getting down onto his knees, between my legs. He quickly pulled off the briefs I had on and then raised my legs so my knees were against my chest, showing him my asshole.  
“Shit, Tristan, you don’t mess aro-OUND!” I suddenly whimpered out as I felt his tongue push its way deep inside me. “Ohhhh fuck, that feels good…” I groaned as I felt him eat the cum out of me, devouring it.  
“Mmmm, he's good, isn’t he?” Brad smirked.  
“You’re all amazing.” I corrected as Connor leaned in and took one of my nipples into his mouth.  
“Mmmmph… Sure you don’t want me to fuck this pretty ass right now?” Tristan growled into my ass before giving it a loud spank.  
“Let’s give him some time, Tris. He just had his first orgy.” Brad reasoned.  
“Urgh, fiiiine.” Tristan said, licking up the last of his and James’ cum. 

We finally arrived at Portland and the boys decided to get their horny minds on other things, to go on a hiking trail through these woods. So, we all got dressed into proper clothes - James wore a grey top and a pair of shorts, Connor wore a black tank top and trousers, Tristan wore a leopard print shirt over a black tank top, then a pair of white trousers. Brad wore a semi peculiar outfit - these bright red joggers, a black jumper and a beanie, along with his sexy glasses. We all hopped off the bus, I was limping a bit as we entered the forest.  
“I fucking love exploring.” James commented as we walked deeper and deeper into the almost empty forest.  
“Yeah, I like doing the more unusual things.” Brad agreed.  
“What are you bloody wearing, Brad, honestly?” James scoffed, referring to his bandmate’s joggers.  
“They’re comfy, alright!” Brad defended, chuckling.  
“How ya feeling, babe? Not too fucked to walk, right?” Connor asked me, taking my hand in his.  
“Not yet.” I chuckled. 

We kept going and going and although the sun was blocked by the canopy of trees, we could still feel the heat. We were all getting more and more sweaty and Brad soon took off his black jumper, leaving him shirtless.  
“Shit, James, do me a favour and lick this sweat off?” Brad suddenly asked me, leaning back against a tree.  
“Oh yeah! I forgot you said he has a sweat kink.” Tristan smirked. “Dirty slut.”  
“You sure you wanna do this Brad? Out here?” I asked, unsure, however stepping closer to him.  
“Babe, we haven’t seen anyone this entire time.” Brad reasoned, putting his hands on my waist. “Now lick me clean, darling.” He said with a smirk before kissing me, passionately.  
“Once you’re done with him you can do us, too.” Tristan told me. So, I got to work. I did this a lot when Brad had done a concert or come back from the gym. I started by licking his forehead, which had been shimmering a bit. I kissed down his neck until I reached his chest, knowing he sweated a lot around his breast bone. I licked up and down it, tasting his delicious sweat, then going across to his nipple and sucking on that just because I could.  
“Mmmm Jack, you’re so fucking good…” Brad purred, putting his hands behind his head, against the tree, exposing his pits. I went straight for one, licking the sweat off the small patch of hair, while my hands groped his ass.  
“Wow, he’s such a dirty little freak.” Tristan scoffed as the three boys were rubbing their crotches.  
“I told you he was perfect.” Brad said as I switched to his other pit.  
“This is so hot…” James commented.  
“Shotgun going next.” Connor smirked. I then travelled to his other pit and took a big sniff, taking in the scent of Brad, before starting to lick it out of the small bit of hair.  
“That’s right, Jack. That feels amazing, babe.” Brad purred.  
“You taste so good.” I muttered before kissing him.  
“Alright, alright, my turn.” Connor said.  
“Okay, fine.” Brad chuckled, stepping aside. Connor came over and took his place, leaning back against the tree.  
”Like me up, babe.” He said before pecking my lips.  
“With pleasure.” I said before running my tongue across his sweaty forehead.  
“Yeaaah, worship him.” Tristan smirked as I gripped the bottom of his tank top and pulled it up over his head, exposing his sweaty, muscular body. I leaned down and ran my tongue up his breastbone, tasting the sweat. I could feel his short hairs as I ran my tongue up.  
“Wow, you’re loving this aren’t you?” Connor smirked.  
“Fuck yes.” I said before going down to his abs, licking every defined line then even tasting the sweat in his trail.  
“He’s thorough.” James chuckled before I went up and gave Connor another kiss.  
“You’re really hot.” I whispered.  
“You too, you kinky fucker.” Connor smirked before putting his hands behind his head, showing off his pits. They had nice, small patches of hair, that were wet with sweat. I leaned in and started licking it up, inhaling deeply, smelling the musky scent. Then I was soon finished and kissed him again. “Alright… Who’s next?” Connor asked.  
“Me.” Tristan smirked. Connor stepped out of the way, but instead, Tristan pinned me up against the tree and began attacking my lips, aggressively.  
“Enjoy yourself?” Brad smirked.  
“Fucking hot as hell.” Connor half laughed. Hungrily, Tristan and I made out as I was we pulling at his leopard print shirt. I finally managed to bring it over his head and then threw it away, exposing his hairy, skinny body. The hairs were wet and matted to his body in sweat.  
“Fuck…” I whispered, staring down.  
“Go on, you little sweat whore, have your fun.” Tristan smirked. I blushed a bit before going down and starting to lick at his hairy body, eating up the sweat on chest and then going to his nipples, to flick my tongue across the nubs. “Yeaaaah, that’s so hot…” He purred, gripping my hair as I cleaned him off. I went up and down his body, until finally going to his pits, that stank of his sweat.  
“Fuck, I love this…” I whispered before running my tongue all over the hairy pit.  
“I can tell.” Tristan chuckled. I made sure to give both pits some loving attention, before Tristan gave me another kiss.  
“Who wants this kinky bastard’s tongue next then?” Tristan asked, giving my ass a squeeze.  
“Me.” James decided, already taking off his grey top as the two then switched places. James stood in front of me, his sweaty body was glistening in sweat.  
“God, I love your body.” I whispered, running my hand down his abs.  
“I love yours too, babe.” James said before connecting our lips. After a short moment of making out, I ran my tongue up his nose and to his forehead. James was always the sweatiest out of the group - his forehead would always shine the most. So I was very happy to lick it up, then go down to his neck.  
“Mmmmm… Why does that feel so nice?” James sighed as I licked him clean, going down his chest. I was licking up his pecs and occasionally sucking on his hardening nipples, tasting him all over. I ran my tongue along every patch of sweat, licking it off his abs. “Mmm, c’mere darling.” He said before bringing my head up for another kiss. He pushed his tongue through my lips as we passionately made out. 

I had become ridiculously turned on and I found my hands beginning to unbutton his shorts.  
“What are you up to?” James smirked.  
“I want more…” I muttered, before burying my hand under his boxer briefs and taking his semi hard cock into my hand.  
“Mmmm, yeah, me too.” James said, pushing his shorts down around his ankles.  
“Woah, I guess we’re getting dirty.” Brad smirked.  
“If you’re gonna blow me…” James said before switching positions with me, so he was against the tree.  
“Yeah, lemme have his ass.” Connor said, getting behind me and gripping my shorts and forcing them down. “Bend over baby and suck Jimmie’s cock.” Connor told me. I happily did as he asked and bent right over. I opened my lips and took James’ cock into my mouth. Meanwhile, Connor crouched down and I soon felt his tongue start lapping at my hole.  
“Ohhh fuuuuuckkk yeah, Jack… Mmm that’s nice.” James purred, gripping my hair as I bobbed my head up and down. Meanwhile, Brad was now on his knees and was deepthroating Tristan. We were having an orgy in the middle of the fucking woods! I continued sucking on James’ shaft, swirling my tongue around the tip, whilst Connor’s tongue was fucking my hole which was still a raw from when James and Tristan fucked me this morning.  
“Fuck yeaaah, Brad, that feels so gooood...” Tristan groaned, thrusting into my first boyfriend’s mouth.  
“F-Fuck him, Connor. I think he wants it.” James told the guy eating me out..  
“Yeah? You want it, Jack?” Connor smirked, giving my butt a slap.  
“Mmhmmm…” I nodded around James’ shaft.  
“Then let’s get on with it.” Connor smirked. I heard his trousers drop around his ankles, then him spitting on it.  
“Yeah, fuck that ass.” Tristan encouraged. I felt the tip of Connor’s cock at my hole before slowly, he pushed into me.  
“Oh fuck!” I hissed, coming off of James’ dick and feeling myself be filled up.  
“Yeaaah, thaaaaats it… Baby, you’re so tight…” Connor groaned, feeling my hole swallow his cock up.  
“Your dick feels so good, Connor…” I muttered when he was balls deep.  
“Keep going, baby, your mouth was amazing.” James said, gently slapping his dick onto my cheek. So, I opened my mouth and swallowed it back up, hearing his low moan. Meanwhile, Connor began thrusting back and forth, fucking me at a nice, slow pace to begin with, then slowly getting faster and faster.  
“Oh fuck…” Brad blurted out. He was now up against the same tree and had Tristan fucking him against it, next to James.  
“Yeaaaah, take it Brad!” Tristan growled. The 5 of us were soon moaning loudly in the trees, if anyone saw us, we’d be in huge trouble, which only made it hotter.  
“Fuck, he’s had to dicks inside him and he still feels tight as fuck!” Connor grunted, his balls slapping against my ass.  
“I know he’s amazing isn’t hEEE, fuck Tris!” Brad moaned, as his ass was being railed into. I reached around and began groping James’ ass cheeks.  
“Mmm fuck yeah, Jack. You suck cock so gooood…” James moaned as I did my best to focus on my oral skills, despite the fact Connor was fucking me hard and fast.  
“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” The scotsman grunted, giving my ass a slap.  
“Me too! Let’s cum into him, together!” James said, gently thrusting into my mouth. I began moving my finger towards James’ hole and gently teased it, to encourage him to shoot into my throat. I was also moving my ass backwards, meeting Connor’s hips halfway into the thrust.  
“Awwwhawwrgh fuck!” Connor grunted, thrusting deep into me and starting to unload inside me.  
“Mmmm fuck, Jack! Yeaaaaah…” James moaned before soon my mouth was flooded with his cum - I tried my best to swallow it all but it ended up dribbling out the corners of my mouth. 

Connor and James slipped their cocks out of me, while Tristan was still fucking Brad hard and fast against the tree. They were both moaning and grunting as Tristan’s low hanging balls slapped against Brad’s skin.  
“Lemme help you babe.” James said before crouching down and taking my cock into his mouth.  
“Ohhh fuck…” I gasped as his head eagerly bobbed up and down my cock. Connor came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, then started kissing at my neck and shoulder.  
“Mmmm does that feel good, baby?” Connor whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine.  
“Ohhh fuck yes…” I nodded, feeling his cum trickle down my leg as his mouth sucked on my earlobe. James continued to expertly blow me, making me whimper in Connor’s arms, as I watched Tristan slamming into Brad. “I’m gonna cum…” I blurted out.  
“Do it, baby. James is hungry for it.” Connor growled into my ear.  
“Argh fuck! Ohhhh fuck!” I moaned out, knees buckling, as I unloaded into James’ mouth.  
“Oh fuck!” Brad cried out before shooting round after round of cum onto the tree.  
“Oh fuck yeah! Cum, you dirty bitch!” Tristan growled, clearly unloading his own balls into Brad’s hole. When he finished, Tristan pulled out and we all kinda just stood there for a moment, catching our breaths. I was pretty shocked. My second orgy OF THE DAY with my THREE boyfriends and it was in a FOREST.  
“Did you enjoy that, babe?” James asked before giving me a kiss - I could taste my cum on his lips.  
“I loved it.” I beamed.  
“Let’s get dressed before our luck runs out and someone sees us.” Connor suggested. So we pulled our pants on but decided to remain shirtless as it was still pretty hot.  
“You okay?” Brad asked as we continued our walk, taking my hand in his. The others had walked up ahead. “Not gotten too intense or anything?”  
“No… I mean, it’s definitely intense but I’m enjoying it.” I smiled.  
“They really love you, y’know?” Brad said, sweetly.  
“Really?” I blushed.  
“God yeah. They were so jealous when I was dating you. They absolutely adored you and not just for your looks.” Brad explained.  
“Awh…” I said, feeling touched. “I love them too.”  
“I know you do. But no matter what they say, I love you the most.” Brad said, putting an arm around me and holding me close.  
“Awwh hahaha, I love you the most too, babe.” I said before giving him a kiss.


End file.
